<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfamiliar by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258142">Unfamiliar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...y’know what? How do I even tag things?, Because I wanted to, Brief Implications of PTSD, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, HyruleCentric, HyruleNeedsSleep2020, One Shot, a bit of, but really, like really short, no beta because we die like men..., nothing better than Solid Ground, or something like that, this is orphaned, this is really short, this is really short guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lad can’t sleep because he’s not used to the concept of a bed, and that’s basically the whole shebang and plot of this super short One Shot that I’ve purposely wrote to orphan...so, yup. Hope yah enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule/The Floor??, uh - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfamiliar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The faint crackling of the fire’s dance nearby did nothing for the uneasiness that was set in Hyrule’s bones. 
Like a small stream weaving it’s path between the mossy pebbles and greenery, it creeped into every crevice of his mind, wearing the threads thin. </p><p>He listened to the faint hums of breathing from Sky and Smithy who occupied the other beds beside his. The three of them just fit in the small room they’ve rented from the inn of Wild’s Hyrule. </p><p>He knew that he should be sleeping even better than usual, for once actually laying on this praised bed the others rumoured about. But to him, it was suffocating. As if the cottony surface was trying to crush the air straight from his lungs, leaving an overwhelming thickness that left him breathless. </p><p>
  <em>Drowning. His lungs screaming, burning, as scaly arms force his head further under the water, waiting for it’s victim to drown so that it can bleed his corpse dry. Arms flailing, clawing at the hands around his throat. Can’t breathe—</em>
</p><p>Hyrule flung his eyes open, ripping the memory out, and found his fingers pulling at his hair in vain attempt to distract his mind. No sleep also tended to drag memories in it’s place.</p><p>Taking a pitiful and shaky breath of air, Hyrule loosened his death grip on his curls and willed his heart to steady. </p><p><em>You’re not there, you’re here.</em> </p><p>Of course, he was very grateful that they had enough rupees scavenged up for a safe sleep during the event of the blood moon, and was overall thankful that the others were able to sleep restfully for once, so he wouldn’t change this decision for the world. But the constant, leering presence of the walls closing in rested deeply inside of him and refused to budge. Making him feel trapped, unprepared for any lurking threat ready to jump from the cover of night.</p><p><em>Stop thinking like that,</em> He scolded himself, <em>Wild said it’s safe here...</em></p><p>Shutting his eyes once again, Hyrule tried instead to focus on the distant chirps of crickets outside, their trills mimicking a bird’s. But the static sound of the others breathing beside him, the flickering shadows caused by the contained fire’s swaying, the lack of the breeze’s constant warning whispers in the night to leaves in a veil of shadow, and the lack of feeling solid ground under him, it drowned out any evidence of the outside world, painfully becoming the dominant noise. It dragged him down into it’s suffocating atmosphere, drowning, drowning him, and bringing his mind to one conclusion.</p><p>He needed to breathe. </p><p>Pushing himself up slowly from the soft surface, he winced at the loud creak the wooden bed frame made. Swivelling his head to where the others were, Hyrule was glad to see that it didn’t wake them. He brought his legs over the edge of the cottony bed, and slowly rested his feet on the cool floorboards, lowering himself to them. Hyrule greeted the familiar hardness of the ground with a content sigh, splaying out his arms as if a gesture of welcome to it. The solid surface anchoring his mind away from the memory fog. The bed beside him did little good of muffling Sky’s snores and Four’s mumbling, or the blinking of warm light casted on his eyelids, but at least it wasn’t too bad now. Much more familiar.</p><p>The others may not understand why Hyrule preferred the floor so much more, and even he does not understand it all too well. It’s just what he knew and always had known for as long as he could remember. It felt less confining. Though he did feel bad that he was not using the bed anymore that had been paid for so graciously, that is why he tried sleeping in it for as long as possible in the first place.</p><p><em>But you’ll be even more of a burden to the others if you‘re lacking sleep, anyways,</em> a gruff voice reasoned, sounding very much like Legend’s in his mind.</p><p>Not arguing with that suspiciously Legend-sounding logic, Hyrule draped an arm over his eyes in a small attempt to block out the others and the fire, and let himself succumb to a murky, starless sleep.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Hyrule woke to a door, which promptly slammed into the side of his face.</p><p>He slept in front of the doorway. <em>Ow.</em></p><p>“Hey guys, get u— uh...What the <em>hell</em>, ‘Rule!?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a lovely day and all that good jazz!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>